The present disclosure relates to portable seats. In particular, the present disclosure relates to portable seats for use in hunting and wildlife photography.
Portable seats often rest upon a ground surface and/or are supported by a tree. Other portable seats have a number of legs that support the user above the ground surface. Such devices may lack a rest upon which a hunter or photographer may support a gun or a camera. Such devices may also fatigue the user after long periods of use and/or require extensive setup to deploy.